fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW Offense Episode 7
Attendance: 25,000 Commentary: Tony Mezza, Christian Martinez & Switchblade Results * (Dark match) Danny Dilemma def. Jonah Black * Video package showcasing the results of LIW Torture 2018. * Shell Windhelm (w/ Mascara Malvada) def. Evander Long (During the match, Ivan The Baller comes out and distracts Long, allowing Windhelm to get the upper hand.) (After the match, Long and Ivan get in a fist fight, resulting in Long spearing Ivan through a guardrail.) * Backstage, the undisputed tag team champions Desolation cut a promo. Broot Force and Garry Garrison are on top of the world in the tag team division, and they have a very important announcement to make. They had a chat with the GM of LIW, James J. West, and he said that their world tag team and tag team championships will be unified. The LIW Tag Team Championship will be unified with the LIW World Tag Team Championship, and the world tag titles will be the only tag titles in LIW from now on. * Team Victory (Marcus Hansen & Fidel Cashflow) def. No Expectations (Razor Ryan & Chris Moth) (After the match, Moth and Ryan get into an argument. They realize what is happening, and forgive each other.) * Video package for a new championship in LIW! It will be called the LIW Battle Axe Championship! The hardest hitters and strongest wrestlers in LIW will hold the title! It will be a strong style championship. Two qualifying matches will be held tonight, and the two that win will face off at Slam Nation IV to crown the first ever LIW Battle Axe Champion! * CJ Smith def. Blake via Submission in an LIW Battle Axe Championship Qualifying match * Backstage, The Prodigy wanders around scowling at different wrestlers. He comes across Barakuda, and asks him where he's been for the last few days. Barakuda says that he's been chatting with James J. West, and he's going to have a match at Slam Nation IV against an LIW legend. The Prodigy asks who it is, but Barakuda tells him he's going to reveal it next week. * Gede comes out with a microphone and calls Crossbow Joe out. He says that things aren't working out for the two as a team, and asks if they should split up. Joe thinks for a moment, then lariats Gede. Joe continues to beat down on Gede, and then power slams him. He picks Gede's mic up and says that they're not a team anymore. He says that Gede has been holding him down, and he's ready to break free. He then grabs a staple gun and staples Gede's forehead. * Video package for another new championship in LIW! The women's division will be getting their own tag team championship! the LIW Women's Tag Team Championship will have it's first champions crowned at Slam Nation IV in a Four Corner Tag Team match between Seductive & Destructive, Twerk Squad, Royal Queens and Jade Justice & Vanessa Sullivan! * Amriel (w/ Cassandra Hawk) def. Jade Justice (w/ Vanessa Sullivan) * Video package for the main event of Slam Nation IV. It will be the hammerhead champion TJ Walker vs the heavyweight champion Anthony Guzman in a Title vs Title match! * Erik The Sword def. D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) in an LIW Battle Axe Championship Qualifying match * Video package for Erik The Sword vs CJ Smith for the LIW Battle Axe Championship at Slam Nation!